


The Boy's Got It Bad

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, caring Brian May, college students, dramatic Roger, sassy john deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Roger's feelings for Brian finally become too much, he turns into a bumbling fool, convinced the older boy doesn't feel the sameor Roger is a lovesick fool and Brian finds it amusing





	The Boy's Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is based off some incorrect quotes I found and loved. If this story is shit at least the quotes are funny. Soooooo, yeah 
> 
> I'm leaving the links to the incorrect quotes here so check them out!! (omg, there are so many I'm sorry)  
> https://demianhill.tumblr.com/post/182057557669/brian-walking-down-the-stairs-is-something  
> https://incorrectquotesofqueen.tumblr.com/post/182007283627/brian-where-are-you-going-roger-to-get-food-or  
> https://supersonicqueerace.tumblr.com/post/182015692700/brian-ugh-im-so-tired-i-couldnt-sleep-last  
> https://freddiesdimple.tumblr.com/post/181957223323/roger-oh-fuck-my-hands-are-so-cold-brian  
> https://so-no-head-bang.tumblr.com/post/181847721846/roger-you-know-what-ive-always-wondered-how-do

Love? No, surely not. Maybe prolonged fondness, a crush gone on for too long, unresolved lust, but more certainly not love. No way. Roger Taylor was not in love with Brian May, nope. That's why, as the four boys walked along the cobbled road under the night sky, Roger’s heart didn’t skip a beat when Brian’s hand brushed his. The chill that ran down his spine was simply due to the relentless winter breeze, that made the taller boy’s curls dance around his face. It was not love! Finally, they made it to the bar, it was only a few blocks away, but the cold made it feel like ages.

The four boys had recently moved in together, not long after forming their band, figuring it was the easiest way to save money. Roger was delighted, to say the least. Not only would this save him money, but it would give him the company he so desperately craved. Between school, work and the band, there wasn’t much time for a relationship, and one night stands weren't really doing the trick anymore. It didn’t help that John and Freddie were dating. They were adorable, sure, but seeing the two of them hang about each other only reminded him of his own loneliness.

That’s not to mention Brian. Ugh, Brian! Why did he have to have such a smart, attractive bandmate? And why did he have to be one of the most annoying little shits of all time? Maybe little wasn’t the right word, that boy towered over him and it only added to his frustration. Brian wasn’t really annoying, most of the exasperation Roger had came from his own sexual frustration. He’d known the tall fluff ball for a few years now, and the sparks of feelings he had were only fanned by getting to know the boy. By now his chest was a furnace of desire, but he would never admit to it. No fucking way. Not a chance.

Ok maybe he’s getting really tired of keeping it to himself and one drunken night he confessed his feelings to John. It’s been a few months since then and Deaky hasn’t brought it up again, Roger had thought the boy must have forgotten, too drunk to remember his senseless rambling. But as they head into the bar, finding a booth to sit at, John pushes Roger a little closer to Brian than normal, and he knows he’s screwed.

“Brian, have you gotten anywhere on that song you were working on?” John asked, trying to talk over the noise, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh, Deaky! No shop talk! Were out tonight to celebrate the end of finals, not talk about more work.” Freddie shouts. “Now, come on, darling,” Standing up, Freddie threw a shot back before grabbing John’s hand, pulling him towards the live band. “I want to dance.” All too quickly, Roger was left alone with Brian. Not that it was unusual, they tended to spend most of their time in each others company. The only problem was that Roger was having more and more difficulty saying the right thing in front of the older boy.

“I’m going to get some more shots.” Roger blurted out, standing up all too quickly, almost toppling over, but Brian was fast to grab him before he hit the floor.

“Are you ok, mate?” Brian laughed abruptly. Brushing himself off, Roger got back on his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” He could feel his face flushing as he turned away, heading to the bar in hopes Brian hadn’t noticed, but he did.

~

Two hours later, the boys were staggering out of the pub, giddy, making their way back to their apartment. John struggled as he tried to hold Freddie up, while Roger and Brian stumbled side by side. Roger hoped the alcohol would help stifle his feelings, but, like always, it only amplified them.

As they stood outside their apartment door, waiting for Freddie to get the key out and unlock it, another chill ran through Roger when Brian had to steady him for the third time that night. The contact didn’t go unnoticed by Deaky, who sent Roger a knowing smirk. So his drunken mind decided to try and cover it up.

“Oh fuck, my hands are so cold.” He slurred, trying to warm them. But before he knew it, Brian was reaching out, grabbing his hands and holding them in his own.

“Better?” Brian’s voice was sleepy, his eyes heavy-lidded and a small smile grew on his face. The warmth of his hand seeped into him, giving Roger a boost of confidence.

“You know, my lips are kind of cold too…”

“Here.” For a second he thought Brian was leaning in, but all of a sudden, he was knocked back a bit by the force of Brian’s hand, reaching up to cover Roger's mouth. “How’s that?” The tall man began to giggle uncontrollably, soon joined by John, who had been intently watching the encounter. Finally, Freddie pushed open the door and Roger all to eagerly made his way inside.

“Goodnight, guys.” Deaky mumble, dragging Freddie to their room.

“Goodnight.” Brian murmured back, grabbing Rogers hand again as he made his way into the kitchen. “Come here, Taylor.” Giving him no choice, Roger complied, following the taller boy. Confused as to what he was doing, ‘till Brian pushed a glass of water into his hands. “Here, drink this. You’ll thank me later.” Brian ruffled his blond hair before leaving. “Goodnight, Rog.” With a sigh, Roger took a sip.

“Night, Bri.”

~

When Roger finally emerged from his room, he found Freddie sitting at the kitchen table, sunglasses on, flipping through a magazine while John finished making breakfast.

“Good morning, Romeo.” Deaky beamed at him. If it weren’t for the full plate of food he set before him, Roger would have made a snarky remark, but he decided to let it go, stuffing his face instead.

“Morninin, Deaks,” Roger grumbled around a bite of food, John just smiled wider.

“Rough night?” He asked, but before Roger could say anything, Freddie spoke.

“Not as rough as his, apparently.” Looking up, he saw Brian shuffle into the kitchen, plopping down beside Roger as he began to steel the blonds food. His hair was messier than usual, sticking out in random directions, the bags under his eyes more prominent.

“Ugh,” He groaned in response. “I’m so tired. I couldn’t sleep last night.” Sitting up straighter, Freddie put his magazine down.

“You know,” He said, a smug smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “They say if you can’t sleep, it’s because someone is thinking about you.”

“Who the hell is thinking about me at 3 am?” As they were having this conversation, Roger had taken a rather big gulp of is orange juice, which was his first mistake because that shit hurt coming out his nose. His second mistake was existing. “Rog, are you ok!?” Brian’s big, warm hand was suddenly on his back, rubbing frantically as he tried to get the blond to stop coughing.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He choked. “I just realized I forgot to get my mum a Christmas present is all.” Roger didn’t dare look up at John, the dick would know all too well that’s not why he was freaking out. He’s definitely not freaking out because, at exactly 3 am, he rolled over in bed and decided to rub one out because he couldn’t get his mind off a certain tall nerd. That’s definitely not why.

“Well, I’d love to help you with that, darling. Really I would, but John and I must get going. We have a full day planned.” Freddy stood up to leave, Deaky not far behind him, but he didn’t leave until he caught Roger’s eye.

“Try not to choke on anything else.” He quipped.

~

After spending most of the morning locked in his room, Roger decided he needed to clear his head. Walking past Brian, the older boy was on the couch, nose in a book.

“Where are you going?” He heard him call out before he could successfully slip past him.

“To get food, or commit a felony. I’ll decide in the car.” Without saying a word, Brian got up and walked towards Roger, grabbing his coat off the coat hanger.

“Great, I’ll come with.” He gave Roger an easy smile before opening the door.

~

A little bell dinged as they walked into the diner, Roger instinctively walking to the booth in the back. He was used to coming here whenever he needed to take a breather. What he wasn’t accustomed to was Brian being with him. Taking a seat across from the blond, Brian looked around the establishment, a goofy grin on his face.

“What?” Roger asked, not looking up from his menu.

“I just never thought you’d bring me here,” Brian replied honestly. He’d seen Roger come in and out of this diner a few times in the years he’d known him, but never asked about it. He noticed whenever Roger was stressed about something, he’d often pop out. Brian used to think he was heading down to the pub, but he quickly realized he was heading here. Sometimes, after an argument, Roger would storm off. Racked with guilt and worry, Brian would come by the diner to make sure he was alright. Each time he’d see Roger in this very booth, flirting with a waitress or waiter. He always walked away with a strange feeling of relief and dejection. But Brian never thought Roger would actually bring him here. “Thanks.” Giving Brian a confused look, the blond just shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure…?” The older boy studied Roger’s face, trying to figure out just what was bothering him, but his thoughts were soon interrupted.

“What will you boys be having today?”

~

As they left the diner, Roger turned to walk back toward the car when Brian gently grabbed his arm, causing the blond to look up at him.

“Do you want to go to the shops,” He asked, motioning behind him. “And get your mum something?” At that moment, Roger was grateful that he was actually a terrible, forgetful son and did not, in fact, have a gift yet.

“Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me. Do you want to take the keys? I’m sure you don’t want to wade through the crowds to help me find a present for my mum.” Roger laughed as he began digging into his pocket for the keys, but Brian stopped him.

“No, I’d be glad to help. Besides,” He smiled down at the younger boy. “Mrs. Taylor specifically told me to make sure you got her a decent gift this year.” The blond shoved Brian’s shoulder, laughing as he began walking towards the shops.

“Fuck off, May.”

The two boys began trekking through store after store, trying to find something that would do. After a while, Roger gave up and decided to bite the bullet as he headed into a jewelry store with Brian close behind. Looking around at all the options, Roger tried to find the nicest, yet cheapest thing he could. While he was looking, an employee walked up to Brian.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?”

“Oh, no. I’m only here to establish an alibi.” He beamed before turning around, putting his hands on Roger’s shoulders as the blond gave him an amused look. “But this gentlemen is looking for a Christmas present, for his mum.” Giving Brian a confused smile, the lady began helping Roger.

~

A few nights later, Brian and Freddie were off somewhere talking about a new song, and John was out finishing his shift, leaving Roger unaccompanied in the apartment. Spending most of his time with Brian didn’t help clear his mind at all, so he decided to turn to some good old fashioned vodka. Before he could get far though, Deaky came home.

“Wow, drinking out of a bottle, all by yourself. You really have hit a new low.” He raised his eyebrows, taking a seat on the couch next to Roger.

“Oh bite me, Deacon. Here, take a drink so I’m not alone.” Accepting the bottle, he raised it to his lips.

“We both know, there is someone else you’d much rather have bite you.” Letting out a heavy sigh, Roger took back the bottle.

“Yeah, well, we both know that that someone isn’t interested.”

“He’s not?” Rolling his eyes, the blond sunk down to the floor.

“No,” He cried out dramatically. “Isn’t it obvious?! Any time I try to flirt, I turn into a fool. He’ll never see me like I see him.” John just hummed, grabbing the vodka to take another swig before moving to sit on the floor with him.

“I think maybe you’re just being a dumbass.” Roger gasped, whether it was fake or not was lost to John.

“How dare you.”

“I’m serious, even Freddie sees it.” Putting his head in his hands, Roger let out a groan.

“Oh my God! You told him?!”

“No. I didn’t have to, he figured it out himself.” Deaky nudged his shoulder. “And what you can’t seem to see, is the way Brian looks at you, like all the time. When you’re looking, when you’re not looking, even when you’re not in the room, all I have to do is look at his face and I can tell he’s thinking about you.” Just then, Brian and Freddie came home, unnoticed by the two. “The boy's got it bad, and he wants a piece of that hot ass of yours.” 

“John Richard Deacon!” Freddie yelled as he came to stand in front of the boys sprawled out on the floor. “Are you hitting on Roger in my own home.” There was a playful smirk on Freddie’s face, the only indicator that he wasn’t actually mad. Standing up, John gave Fred a quick kiss.

“No, love. Roger’s ass isn’t what I’m interested in.” He said, slapping Freddie's ass before heading off to their room.

“Suddenly I’m very tired. Goodnight, dears.” Freddie says quickly before disappearing into their bedroom. Shucking off his coat, Brian came to sit on the floor with Roger, taking the mostly empty bottle from him with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, May.” Brian just hummed, taking a drink. “Deaky is half as guilty as I am.” Putting the bottle down, out of Roger’s reach, Brian directed his gaze to the blond.

“What’s up with you?” Throwing his head back to rest on the couch, Roger let out a sigh.

“I don’t know what you are referring to.” Patting Roger’s thigh, Brian got up, taking the bottle with him.

“Alright.” Roger could hear him in the kitchen, moving things around. A sickening emotion started to take hold of him, numbed by the liquor, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Brian came back into view with a glass of water. Moving to stand up, Roger staggered a bit, but Brian’s free hand came up to steady him.

“Here, drink this.” He handed the glass to Roger. “All of it.” Not questioning him, Roger did as he was told. Taking the empty glass from him, Brian placed it on the table before he began guiding Roger to his room.

He didn’t realize how drunk he was ‘till the room started spinning, but with Brian’s grip on his waist, he wasn’t worried about it. Roger fell face first onto his bed causing the older boy to laugh.

“Ok, drama queen. At least take your clothes off.” Groaning, Roger rolled over, looking up at him.

“Can’t move.”

“Fine.” Brian rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile growing on his face. Leaning over, he began undressing the blond ‘till he was in just his boxers. He lifted the covers, motioning for Roger to crawl under the sheets before he turned to leave.

“Hey, Bri?” Roger whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight, Rog.”

“Goodnight.” Brian stepped out into the hall just as Freddie was exiting his room.

“Are you ever going to give that poor boy a break and kiss him already?”

“I will,” Brian smiled. “Soon.”

~

The next week was filled with Roger being awkward around Brian, even more awkward than he had ever been before. At some point, he gave up leaving his room almost completely. Instead, he decided to stay hidden away so he could work on some songs, at least that's what he told the boys any time one of them poked their head into his room. By the time dinner rolled around, he’d slink out of his room to socialize, but the minute he said something foolish, he went back into hiding.

This worked pretty well for a hot minute, but now it was well past midnight and he couldn’t sleep. Staying hidden had cut down his interactions with Brian, so much so, he hadn’t gone this long without some kind of physical contact since before they met. The thought of the older boy sleeping on the other side of his wall wouldn’t leave his mind. He couldn’t take it anymore. Getting out of bed, he shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen. Roger figured, if Brian’s light was on, he’d say he was getting up to get a glass of water. Sure enough, he saw a small light shining from under Brian’s door. Slowly, he opened the door to see Brian asleep on his bed, a book laid open on his chest, rising and falling with his sedated breathing, his small reading light left on. Roger turned to leave, but the sound of him entering had already woken Brian up, jumping slightly when he saw a dark figure in his doorway.

“Shit, Roger!” He whisper-yelled, voice gravelly. “Don’t scare me like that.” Letting go of the door nob, Roger looked back over at Brian, the glass in his hands shaking slightly. From nerves he guessed, but what was he nervous about? After a second, he finally spoke.

“…You know what I’ve always wondered? How do tall people like you actually sleep at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes?” Brian rolled over, took one look at his clock and groaned, lifting himself up by his elbows to look at the blond.

“Roger. It’s four o'clock in the fucking morning.”

“So you can’t sleep, huh?” Brian sighed, falling back onto his bed. Setting the glass down on a nearby shelf, Roger walked a little further into the room. “…is it because of the blanket?” The older boy tried his best to fight his laughter. Scooting over in bed, Brian lifted his blankets, not saying a word. It didn’t take Roger long to get the message, all too eagerly he crawled under the covers. Turning his reading light off and tossing it on the floor, Brian moved closer to Roger, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close against his chest. Roger forgot how to breathe for a second as Brian started to shove his face into the crook of the blond's neck.

“Are you finally going to tell me,” Brian’s voice was low, vibrating through him. “Or am I going to have to do it.” Roger’s heart began to beat even faster as if that was possible. He swallowed thickly.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” He croaked.

“Very well.” Brian sighed before moving abruptly. All of a sudden Roger was under him, as he towered over the boy. Instinctively, Rogers legs spread and Brian settled himself between them. Hands at either side of Roger's head, holding himself up, Brian looked down at the blond intently. “You know, for being the flirty, provocative one, I’m surprised I’m the one who has to make the first move.” The older boy observed as he began to lower himself, inches away from the younger boy’s lips. Looking back into Roger’s blue eyes. “Is this what you want?” The blond nodded his head rapidly. “Words, love.” Brian bent down to whisper into his ear. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Kiss me.” It’s all Roger had to say before he felt Brian's lips crash into his. Of all the times Roger’s daydreamed about kissing Brian, he always assumed he would be shy and slow at first. The older boy was everything but, kissing him hot and heavy, making his head spin. Roger’s hands shot up into the older boy’s hair, tugging slightly, causing Brian to moan. His tongue darted out, coaxing Roger to open his mouth, granting Brian access. Only after he’d won dominance did Brian ease up, kissing him slow and deliberate, causing Roger to melt underneath him. Breaking away, Brian bit Roger’s bottom lip, lightly tugging before he began kissing down his neck. Roger shuttered, his mind was swimming and his nerves were on fire, Brian’s lips only stroked the flames.

“Brian,” Roger muttered, pulling the older boy back up, kissing him soundly. The passion that was there a second ago dying, as their kisses became leisurely and sedated. The lack of sleep taking its toll. Brian hummed, resting his forehead against Roger, pecking his lips a few more times.

“You taste even sweeter then I imagined.”

“You should taste the rest of me.” Roger yawned, kissing Brian’s nose, causing the older boy to giggle. Shifting to lay back down, Brian wrapped his arms around Roger again, resuming their previous position and shoving his face in the crook of his neck.

“I plan on it.” He whispered into Roger’s ear, not sure if the blond heard him as he could feel his slow breathing. It wasn’t long before he’d fallen asleep as well.

~

Roger awoke before Brian, laying there for a moment as he watched the slow rise and fall of the other boy's chest. Not wanting to wake him, he slipped out from under Brian’s hold and began to make his way into the kitchen.

When Brian rolled over to pull Roger closer to him, he realized he’d left. The bed felt cold and empty, causing Brian to frown. Getting up, he went to find the blond. It didn’t take long, he just had to follow the smell coming from the kitchen. Walking in, he watched Roger bouncing around for a second before speaking.

“Is something burning?” Turning around, Roger smiled up at Brian, leaning against the counter.

“Just my desire for you.” Distracted by Roger’s cheesy, yet somehow still sexy words, Brian stared a little too long into those enchanting blue eyes.

“…Roger, the toaster is on fire.”

“Oh, shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, alright. So there's that. I'm going to go eat some ice cream now. But do you know what I love more than ice cream? Comments 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
